Latch Key Kids
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Someone must guard the Key, but why look for a new guardian when the old one is still in the area?
1. Chapter 1

**Latch Key Kids**

**Disclaimer: BtVS, DC Comics, and Harry Potter are the property of their respective creators and not something I own.**

"What's the prob Rob?" Beastboy asked as he entered the communications room where all the Titans had gathered.

"Call from the Justice League," Robin replied, opening communications.

The Martian Manhunter's face appeared on the view screen. "Greetings Titans, I have a message that may or may not be for Beast Boy."

"Huh, for me?" Beastboy asked.

"It was delivered to Superman by Mxyzptlk for 'the green guy' and it means nothing to me," Manhunter replied.

"Since when does Mxyzptlk run a postal service?" Cyborg asked.

"He said he was repaying a favor, since it wasn't out of his way," Manhunter explained. "Let me play the file and see if it makes any sense to you."

Martian Manhunter's face was replaced by a dark-haired man in a grey suit with a bowler hat that hadn't been in style for almost half a century.

"Whistler?" Beastboy whispered in shock.

"Heya kid," he replied cheerfully.

"You know him?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded his head. "Different life, different universe," he said his voice dropping in pitch. "Why call now?"

"Because just like last time, you're being entrusted with something," Whistler replied.

"What were you trusted with last time?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Is anyone else freaked out that B.B. and the recording can talk to one another?" Cyborg asked.

Hands were raised.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and chuckled, his posture changing from his habitual slouch. "I was trusted with the heart of a woman."

"We're not talking literal are we?" Cyborg asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Getting poetic in your old age?" Whistler asked. He chuckled. "You were trusted with the safety of a chunk of creation."

"When did this happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Another life, another world," Whistler and Beastboy chorused.

"Now I too am feeling the freaked," Starfire said.

"Relax Star," Beastboy said, "any half-assed seer could make a tape like this."

"Or someone working in a couple extra dimensions," Whistler added.

"It's no big deal," he assured her, "OK, last time I was to stand guard over the Key and I did so quite happily, eventually marrying her and having a daughter, but that life's long past. Why me, why now?"

"Just as you were reborn so was she, and it was thought you wouldn't mind doing the duty again," the recording said.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Beastboy said with a shrug. "But this incarnation of me was an innocent-" he began.

"Was?" Raven demanded concerned, as all the Titans looked at Beastboy, who now seemed like a stranger wearing his skin.

"Yeah, was," Beastboy agreed. "Funny, optimistic, juvenile, naïve."

"And you're not anymore?" Robin asked.

"He still is, just not to the same degree," Whistler replied. "See, in his last life, and now in this one, he could be downright ruthless and uncompromising if he had to be."

"So he could destroy the Key if necessary," Raven said sadly.

Beastboy snorted. "That was probably the plan, but I don't work that way."

"He took the key and jumped blindly into infinity with her," Whistler said. "He gave up everything for her and sealed his fate."

"Sealed his fate?" Cyborg asked worried.

"She decided it equated to a marriage proposal," Beastboy said with a grin. "Struggle though I did, she had me good and married by the time we graduated med school."

"So what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Parachuting accident took us both at once on our wedding anniversary," Beastboy said with a shrug.

"That is so sad," Starfire said hugging Beastboy so tight he couldn't breathe.

"They were in their mid-80s," Whistler said with a chuckle. "Now let him loose before he suffocates."

Beastboy gasped for breath as she released him.

"Sorry," Starfire apologized with a blush.

"No biggie," the green teen said as he caught his breath. "Hey Whistler, any chance I can recover what I had?"

"Sorry kiddo, all you get is memories from your last life, but most of it was knowledge anyway and the powers you got now should more than make up for the rest."

"You're right," Beastboy said brightening up. "OK, I'm good, catch you on the flip side."

"Later kid and good luck," Whistler said before vanishing as the tape ended and Martian Manhunter's face appeared once more.

"It was for me, thanks," Beastboy said.

"And the Key?" J'onn asked.

"Is none of your concern," Beastboy said his now slightly deeper voice holding a note of command.

"I'd think that the safety of a chunk of creation would concern us all," Superman said, appearing beside J'onn.

"Do I check Lois Lane for breast cancer?" Beastboy asked, confusing everyone. "No, that's your job. If you want a second pair of hands and eyes checking, I'll help, but I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong otherwise."

Superman blushed and cleared his throat. "I don't mean to step on your toes, I'm just offering an additional set of hands and eyes."

"Thanks, but I have the Titans," Beastboy pointed out, "I need no other help," he said and cut the transmission.

"Batman is probably going to give me hell for that," Robin said amused.

"Tell him if he needs the Titans to help protect Gotham to feel free to ask, we have some practice," Beastboy suggested.

Robin laughed. "I'm going to hit the gym and duck his calls."

"Feel free to direct them my way," Beastboy called out as Robin left with Starfire floating behind him.

"I got some stuff to work on, I'll quiz you on that Key thing later," Cyborg said giving BB a fist bump before he left.

"So…" Raven forced out. "You know."

"Sure," Beastboy replied unconcerned.

"How can you be so blasé about what I am? How can you even bear to look at me?" Raven growled after a couple of seconds of silence. "I'm a monster, demon blood runs in my veins!"

"I've met a lot of demons in my last life and even an angel or two," Beastboy replied. "You do know they both spring from the same source, right?"

"Yeah…" she admitted slowly, not having thought about it before.

Beastboy got up put a hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eye. "The only difference between the two groups was the decisions they made. Demons decided to spread pain, misery, and injury."

Raven found her pulse pounding and her breath quickening as he stepped in close and put his lips to her ear.

"It was the angels who chose to heal others, taking their pain into themselves," he whispered. He moved back a step as everything in the room rattled, signs of her fragile emotional state. "You ask how I can bare to look at you, but when I look at you … I don't see a demon."

"What do you see?" she almost whispered, but he simply smiled at her and left, causing her cheeks to redden, before she quickly sank into a meditative trance, ignoring the buzzing of the com.

**Typing by: Bankrupt Samurai!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Soldering iron," Cyborg said holding out a hand.

Beastboy handed it to him and waited while he thought things out.

"So you're like Beastboy, but not Beastboy?" he asked, half his body under the car he was working on in the garage.

"If I made you take a ballet class would you no longer be Cyborg?"

"Root beer," came the request from under the car which Beastboy slipped into his hand. An empty can was slung out from under the car in the direction of the trash can a minute later which deployed a mechanical tentacle to bin it. "A single ballet class, no. But I think we're talking about a lot more than a single ballet class," Cyborg said sliding out from under the car to look him in the eye.

"Licensed dentist in my eighties," Beastboy conceded.

"So it's more like you're an old friend I haven't seen in decades," Cyborg said reaching in and starting the silver, circuitry covered car, he'd been working on.

"Something like that," Beastboy agreed.

"Still wanna play stink ball?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Not so much," Beastboy said with a sigh. "I've got a bit more useful and manlier version in mind."

"Really?" Cyborg asked doubtfully.

"Painball," Beastboy said with a grin. "We take some large red balls, wire them to give shocks when they hit someone and can only be safely caught with special gloves."

"How big a shock?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Enough to make you not want to get hit with them," the green teen said with a grin. "It was a version of dodge ball that was developed to help create situational awareness and the ability to aim and dodge thrown objects, while allowing us to have fun and the spectators to laugh until they wet themselves."

"Tell me more!" Cyborg said with a wide smile as he found his friend hadn't changed nearly as much as he feared.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Time for our heart to heart?" Robin asked as he jogged on the treadmill.

"Pretty much."

"How much Beastboy is left?"

"All of me, just a bit diluted by experience," he admitted.

"How is that going to affect you in battle?" Robin asked, shutting off the treadmill and grabbing his towel.

"What was your opinion of my skills before?"

"Hand to hand skills close to non-existent, but paw to hand skills were pretty high. You were the most flexible on where to stick you in battle and invaluable in foreign environments," Robin rattled off without pause. "Hot headed and a weak link at times when a cool head was needed, but without a doubt a heavy hitter."

"Fair enough," Beastboy said thoughtfully. "I'm a bit more level headed, better at hand to hand though still a brawler by your standards, much more savage when cornered, know some magic, which may not even work here, and have some serious skills with weapons."

"What kind of doctor were you?" Robin asked.

"I was a dentist."

"And the combat skills?"

"A demon fighter for about a decade before retiring getting married and settling down," Beastboy explained.

"Only one way to test what you remember," Robin said.

"The ring?"

"The ring."

**Typing by: Bankrupt Samurai**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin raised an eyebrow as Beastboy put on boxing gloves. "That's going to interfere with you changing shape," he said as he entered the ring.

"Why would I need to change shape?" Beastboy asked with an innocent smile.

"It is just boxing," Robin agreed, relaxing a bit.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Mistake number one," Batman said as the founding members of the JLU watched the Teen Titans gym through a hacked security cam.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"He's lowering his guard," Batman explained. "He's assuming he has the upper hand because Beastboy is forgoing using his powers."

"You can tell all that?" Flash asked shocked.

"I trained him," Batman reminded him.

"So shouldn't he have the upper hand?" Flash pointed out.

"Never assume you have the upper hand," Batman said.

"Do everything you can to make sure you have it, but even then - never assume it," Wonder Woman explained.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Rules?" Beastboy asked, stretching a little to work out any kinks.

"None," Robin replied. "It's a spar not a fight to the death, so we should be good."

"You got it boss," Beastboy said as he brought his mitts up.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Strike two," Flash said.

"Explain," Batman said knowing what the answer was, but giving Flash a chance to show off a little.

"He was given an opportunity to set the rules himself and he flubbed it."

"He's not taking it seriously," Shayera offered. "That's why he's making mistakes."

"It's a self-correcting problem," Batman said, "Providing Beastboy has changed as much as the scene with Robin leads me to believe he has."

"Have you bugged the entire world or what?" Flash demanded, recalling the scene in the Titan's com room after Beastboy had 'hung up' on them.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Robin fell back, an onslaught of blows almost breaking through his guard. He tried to return the favor, but Beastboy proved to be almost as slippery as an eel, deflecting most of the force of any blow he blocked to the side.

**Ten minutes later…**

Robin realized Beastboy was trying to wear him down, as he tried to copy his opponents frustrating skill at deflecting blows using a minimum of effort. And what's worse was it was working. "Kickboxing?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded, immediately springing back on the assumption that Robin would start kicking the instant he saw the decision in his eyes.

**Twenty minutes later…**

The Titans watched spellbound as Beastboy and Robin continued the fight, neither showing hints of fatigue despite how long they'd been going at it.

The alarm went off and red lights flashed.

"Something going down at the museum of modern art," Cyborg announced after looking at his communicator. "We on it or what?"

"Work first," Beastboy suggested.

"Play later," Robin agreed. "Titan's go!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Shouldn't they be tired out by now?" Flash asked.

"They're pacing themselves," Superman said.

"Beastboy is skilled enough to hold his own defensively as is Robin," Shayera offered. "And they both seem to believe they have better stamina than their opponent, so while probing for weakness and taking shots of opportunity they are both trying to outlast each other.

"Twenty on Robin," Flash offered.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Mammoth held up his hands. "We ain't doing anything illegal," he quickly clarified ignoring the screams and sounds of things being broken inside.

"Really?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"They stole something of Gizmo's, thinking it was an unfinished sculpture," the enormous curly horned teen explained. "He's just trying to retrieve it.

"He's serious," Raven said reading his emotions.

"We'll keep an eye on Mammoth," Robin volunteered. "You guys can see about calming them down and getting Gizmo's stuff back."

The two female Titans flew in, Cyborg following them.

"Game on?" Beastboy asked, bringing a pair of boxing gloves from behind his back.

"Game on," Robin agreed bringing a pair of gloves from behind his back and removing his Robin outfit, revealing he had on his boxing outfit underneath.

Mammoth watched in disbelief as the two Titans attacked each other on the front steps of the museum, far more viciously than they'd ever attacked him.

**Ten minutes later…**

"No, I'm not saying you were in the wrong here," Raven admitted as she and Jinx exited the museum, "I'm just saying you shouldn't take the law into your own hands."

"That's kinda ironic coming from-" the pink-haired witch's voice trailed off as she saw what was going on outside.

"Why did you-" Starfire stopped as she caught sight of Robin and Beastboy.

Robin flipped backwards avoiding a footsweep from Beastboy, who caught a foot in the jaw from the follow up front kick.

Everyone winced at the sound of Beastboy's head slamming into the sidewalk, though he shook it off and his mule kick caught Robin in the gut.

"The park!" Jinx ordered loudly. "You're blocking traffic here."

As the entire group moved to the park Raven gave Jinx a look, wondering what she was up to.

"Multiple terrain and less chance of a concussion," she quickly pointed out.

Beastboy and Robin scanned the park and nodded to each other.

"Lose the gloves?" Beastboy suggested.

"We're past them," Robin agreed, as they followed the trail to the large fountain in the center of the park.

"On three," Mammoth announced stepping between the two and raising a hand.

"And?" Raven asked Jinx quietly.

"And if they happened to get soaked while fighting the view wouldn't be unpleasant," Jinx admitted.

Raven pulled her hood up to cover her blush and Starfire pulled out her communicator and turned on video mode to record it.

"Begin!" Mammoth yelled jumping backwards as Beastboy tackled Robin into the fountain.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"If Beastboy was going to use his abilities that would be the ideal place to go," Shayera said.

"He's still holding to no powers," Flash said, "though he seems to have gotten a second wind. I don't suppose he can become an Atlantean?"

Aquaman, who'd arrived a few minutes before shook his head. "Doesn't look it, his strength hasn't increased."

"He was thirsty and had sweat in his eyes," Superman answered. "It was just good tactics and the water seems to be hampering Robin's mobility more than Beastboy's."

"Twenty on Beastboy," Aquaman offered.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Ten minutes later…**

A reporter cleared his throat drawing Raven's attention to the camera crew and crowd that had gathered. "Miss Raven, would you care to speak about the difficulty your teammates appear to be having?"

"This?" Raven asked with a frown. "This is just training."

The crowd collectively winced as Robin feinted with his right and landed a left that knocked Beastboy out of the fountain.

"Really?" the reporter asked doubtfully.

"I'm an empath," Raven reminded him.

"Not to mention the smiles they're sporting," Jinx pointed out. "If I didn't like 'em made of metal and muscle…" Realizing what she'd admitted, Jinx blushed and ducked back into the crowd.

"They don't fight me like that," Mammoth offered, as Beastboy blocked a high kick with his shoulder so he could nail Robin in the inner thigh while his leg was at full extension.

"You have to trust your fellow warrior's skill in battle to reach that level," Starfire said proudly, "Well that or not care if they live or die."

Robin nailed Beastboy with a throat strike and he responded with a head butt that either broke or dislocated Robin's nose.

"I'm so glad you are the good guys," Mammoth whimpered.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Twenty on Beastboy," Wonder Woman announced.

"I'll cover that!" Shayera agreed. "Beastboy's beginning to impress me, but Robin's warrior spirit is well known."

"Twenty on Robin," Superman said.

"Supes?" Flash asked surprised.

"Fighting without your powers is much harder than you think," Superman answered. "Plus, Robin was trained by Batman."

"I think he was more surprised you were betting," Aquaman offered.

"I'll cover that twenty," Martian Manhunter said. "Green solidarity," he joked.

"Betting on a friend is showing support, not gambling," Superman explained. "Besides wagers with friends is quite different from organized gambling, which leads to organized crime."

"Point," Flash admitted as almost the entire JLU seemed to be watching the battle.

"A hundred says Robin breaks out weapons before Beastboy uses his powers," Guy offered.

"You're on," John Stewart replied. "Weapons vs powers, first to pull 'em loses."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Robin snapped his nose back in place as Beastboy caught his breath. "Rules on weapons?"

"None, if you got 'em, whip it out," Beastboy said. "I assumed you'd have something just in case, anyway."

Robin pulled out a pair of short metal rods that connected and extended into a full size staff.

Beastboy laughed and whipped out a pair of extendable metal batons.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Tie?" John offered.

"Yeah, they both whipped 'em out," Guy agreed.

**Typing by: Bankrupt Samurai**


	4. Chapter 4

Beastboy was good, but Robin proved to be better; accepting a shot to the ribs that sounded like it cracked something, to nail Beastboy in the ear with an elbow, disorienting him just long enough for Robin to split his staff in two and strike him in both temples at once.

Raven was at his side before his body stopped moving, and the barest touch of her powers brought him around and he sprang up, batons in hand, looking for a threat. His eyes were deadly serious before he mentally recovered enough to remember what had happened and the serious expression faded back into its goofball grin. "Nice one, Rob."

"Yeah? Tell that to my ribs," Robin said with a chuckle that turned into a wince. "Seriously, nice shot."

Raven floated over to heal Robin, her hood pulled forward to cover her blush.

"Eh, it was ok. I'm out of shape," Beastboy complained. "Man, I'm hungry. Anyone want to grab a burger?"

"I think Bob's has a new tofu burger combo out," Cyborg said. "I remember you were looking forward to that."

"Notice the enlarged canines?" Beastboy asked with a grin.

"Yeah?" Robin replied curiously while testing his side.

"I'm a meat eater," Beastboy said. "I became a vegetarian mainly so people wouldn't freak out so much around me while I was growing up."

"Freak out?" Gizmo asked with a sneer. "Why would a glarbag like you make anyone freak out?"

Beastboy turned into a tyrannosaurus rex and let out a loud roar that rattled the windows of nearby cars, before he slowly turned and stalked towards Gizmo, his every step causing the Earth to shake. Gizmo put on a brave front until Beastboy's mouth opened and he could see saliva dripping from teeth bigger than his arm. "Aaaah! Mommy!" he yelled, six mechanical spider legs exploding out of his backpack and carrying him out of sight.

Beastboy returned to human form. "Yeah, being able to do things like that makes people a bit uncomfortable. Plus, I got tired of people giving me funny looks when they lost their pets."

"So, Bob's Burgers?" Cyborg asked.

"Definitely! This vegetarian diet has made me all thin and weak," Beastboy replied. "I want a triple bacon cheeseburger with a side order of chili fries."

"Bob's Burgers it is," Cyborg said cheerfully as weapons were put away and the crowd dispersed. "Did people really think you ate their pets?"

"Yep, and that only happened once. I was sleeping in tiger form when a poodle attacked me," Beastboy explained. "I instinctively ate it in one bite, while half awake."

"You ate a dog?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"There are plenty of Asian dishes that call for canines, so don't act like it's something completely unknown," Beastboy said.

"Chill man, I'm just surprised is all," Cyborg said, holding up his hands.

"I once had a police officer who kept bugging me about missing person cases," Beastboy said, shaking his head. "I don't know if he was joking or not, but at ten years old, that leaves an impression, so I became a vegetarian."

"I occasionally get served cans of oil or a side of nuts and bolts," Cyborg said. "I can relate."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"A risky gambit, but it secured him the win," Wonder Woman said, clearly approving as she handed Shayera twenty dollars.

"It was a good tactic," Shayera agreed. "A bit much for a simple spar unless you have a healer on hand like Raven, but then I've noticed Batman and his protégés don't like to lose."

There was some good-natured chuckling as bets were paid off and the various heroes dispersed to answer emergency calls until only J'onn, Batman, and Wonder Woman were left.

"What should we do about the key situation?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing for now," Batman said. "I'll pass word to Dr. Fate about it and he can monitor the situation."

"My younger sister has started looking towards Man's World and has been asking questions. Putting her with the Titans would not be a bad idea," Wonder Woman said.

"To what purpose?" Batman asked.

"She could use the training and experience," Wonder Woman said. "Plus, this would help broaden her understanding of the world and get her out of my mother's hair."

"And provide additional protection should someone threaten the key," Batman said, a slight hint of a smile on his face.

"Strengthening the Titans is not something I would find disagreeable," Wonder Woman allowed, not confirming anything.

"Considering some of the threats they've faced, some additional personnel would not be a bad idea," Batman agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I think their waitress has a crush on you," Raven noted amused, as the Titans left Bob's Burgers.

"While I must admit to finding her adorable, I'm afraid she only wants me for my body," Beastboy replied.

"Isn't she a bit young?" Starfire asked.

"Actually, she wants me to be her pet," Beastboy said. "Of course, she also asked if I could become a mermaid and if I ever pretended to be a zombie, but I'm pretty sure she just sees me as the ultimate pet, since I can be any animal she wants."

Raven smirked, but didn't say anything.

"While we were at lunch, Batman texted me, he asked if we were taking new members as Wonder Woman would like to place her younger sister with an established team," Robin said.

"We got room," Cyborg offered.

"And it'll give Star someone she can go hand to hand with, without having to hold back," Beastboy said.

"Provisional member," Robin offered. "We give her a month and see if she fits in."

"All who approve… say 'aye'," Cyborg said.

"Aye," the team chorused.

"The ayes have it," Cyborg said. "Text him a happy face!"

"A happy face?" Robin asked, snickering at the idea of Bruce staring at a smiley face in confusion.

"He's supposed to be the world's greatest detective, I'm sure he'll figure it out," Beastboy told him. "Send it and see how long it takes him to respond."

"OK," Robin agreed, sending it with a smirk. "And sent."

"I wonder how long-" Cyborg began when Robin's communicator beeped.

"He... sent me hieroglyphs," Robin said with a frown. "It'll take me time to decipher them."

Beastboy looked over his shoulder. "It's directions to the island so we can pick her up."

"You read hieroglyphs?" Raven asked, impressed.

"If it's found in old, dusty books and prophecies can be written in it, I can read it," Beastboy said. "Blame my misspent youth hanging out in a library."

"We should send no more than two people and one of them should be female," Robin said.

"I'm not much for the sun and the beach," Raven said.

"I would very much like to see the island of warrior women," Starfire offered.

"I wouldn't mind going myself," Beastboy agreed. He'd always wondered what the island was like, as it had a gate to Tartarus on it, much like his home town from his last life, which he kind of missed.

"You can use the Justice League teleporters," Robin said.

"That'll get us to Florida," Beastboy said. "After that we'll have to fly in on our own. Magical protections, sanctuary of the gods, you know the drill."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Cyborg asked.

"Depends on the weather and the Amazons," Beastboy replied. "Figure three or four days max, but likely just an overnight trip."

"Should we get souvenirs for everyone?" Starfire asked, bouncing in excitement.

"We can bring a video camera or take slides," Beastboy said excitedly, getting into the spirit of things.

"Just try to behave," Robin said with a sigh.

"Behave?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He's used to me playing the hormonal idiot card," Beastboy replied. "You'll be fine."

"Are you saying you won't?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow.

Beastboy grinned. "I think I've gained at least a little of my self-control back," he assured them. "Plus, this is an island of women who aren't all that fond of males as a species, so I'll be toeing the line as needed."

"Road trip!" Starfire squealed happily, and Beastboy started chanting along with her.

Raven and Robin exchanged resigned glances and Cyborg chuckled. "Relax, you two, I doubt they'll start a war with the Amazons. At most they'll end up in trial-by-combat or something similar."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Raven said.

"As long as they aren't fighting Wonder Woman, they should be fine," Robin waved it off.

"Wanna dive for pirate treasure along the way?" Beastboy asked Starfire.

"That sounds wonderful!" Starfire replied. "Then we can get all sorts of souvenirs."

"Mostly," Robin corrected himself.

**Typing By: Ordieth - (I just had the horrible idea of Pinkie Pie merging with Starfire!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Latch Key Kids 5**

"Beam us up, Scotty," Beast Boy called out cheerfully, just before the Justice League's teleporters activated.

As the two materialized on the transporter pads, Starfire asked, "Who is this Scotty you speak of? I thought Mr. Terrific was operating the transporters."

"It's a movie reference... to a series of movies that weren't made in this dimension," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "They have a slightly similar series here, but it's not close enough for the reference to make any sense. I'll have to see if there's any magic or alien science I can get a hold of to help me get them out of my head and into a form I can share with you guys."

"Wonder Woman is in conference room two and would like to have a word with you before you go," Mr. Terrific told the pair.

"Cool," Beast Boy said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to meet her! Thanks, T."

"It was pleasant to meet you," Starfire said as Beast Boy drug her off.

"No time, Star," Beast Boy told her, "we got Wonder Woman waiting!"

"We are going to have so much fun!" Starfire enthused when Beast Boy suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall, as did Vixen and Green Lantern. "Is this the love at first viewing?" she asked curiously as Beast Boy and Vixen stared at one another.

Beast Boy laughed and Vixen snickered, while Green Lantern just looked concerned.

"Mari?" Green Lantern asked.

"Just a sec, Boo," she replied, looking over Beast Boy.

"We've both got mad animal magnetism," the green skinned teen teased.

"You have similar power sets," Green Lantern realized. "You both tap into the Earth's morphogenic field."

"I can feel him like an echo of myself," Vixen explained. "It's strange."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "I mean, I can feel animal life all around me all the time, but it usually isn't feeling me back."

"If I tried to tap into your field, would I be able to shape shift?" Vixen wondered aloud.

"If I tapped into yours, would I be able to use the abilities of the animals without shifting?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Probably a bad idea," Vixen said. "Still... having met you..."

"It's now an option," Beast Boy agreed, "but not something to experiment with unless we have to. Well, nice meeting you but we gotta go meet Wonder Woman. Feel free to stop by the tower if you're in the area."

"Likewise," Vixen agreed as they both turned and walked off, followed by their respective partners.

"Tap into auras?" Starfire asked curiously as they entered the conference room where Wonder Woman was waiting for them.

"The Earth has an energy field that connects all the animal life on it. It also has one that connects the plants," Beast Boy explained. "I mainly tap into the field which lets me connect to all animal life on the planet or has ever been here or that is close enough for me to touch, it's kinda fuzzy, no pun intended."

"I would think with your coloration you'd tap into the Green more easily than the Red," Wonder Woman noted, having some knowledge of the subject.

"The Green is calming and helps keep me from getting overwhelmed by my animal instincts," Beast Boy explained. "I used to just be able to touch enough to turn my head green when I shifted, but thanks to a lot of meditating - which is boring as hell - I now keep fully green and don't have to worry about it."

"But how would that allow you to tap into friend Vixen's aura?" Starfire asked. "Is 'tapping that ass' somehow involved?"

"That's slang for sex," Beast Boy told her. "I can tap into any animal that has ever been on Earth or that I have at least seen a picture of. Regardless of what most people believe, they're all part of the Red."

"If you could shape shift into a woman it'd probably make your visit to Paradise Island easier," Wonder Woman suggested.

Beast Boy considered that for a moment and shifted form to look like a green tinted copy of Starfire. "Why do I feel so tired?" he asked with a yawn.

"Activate the high intensity solar lamps," Wonder Woman said into her comlink, causing banks of lights to pop out of the ceiling and bathe the room in artificial sunlight.

Starfire and Beast Boy made identical sounds of pleasure.

"Tamarans, much like Kryptonians, absorb and store solar energy," Wonder Woman said. "So turning into one would make you one with no solar energy in her cells until you had a chance to expose yourself to sunlight."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said absently while peeling off his outfit to get as much exposure as possible.

"That's why I wear an outfit that is UV transparent," Starfire told him cheerfully, completely unconcerned with her twin stripping naked.

"Mine is mystically enhanced to vanish when I'm not in the appropriate form to wear it, but it's not UV transparent," Beast Boy said while stretching and then scratching her side. "I'll have to see about getting that changed."

"Does this mean you can fly with me?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"I think I'll need a lot more time soaking up sunlight and practicing before I fly very far. So you'll just have to carry me in the meantime," he told her.

"That is also fun," Starfire said.

"This simplifies things a bit," Wonder Woman said. "The rules for visiting females are a lot less complicated." She handed them a data pad. "It's traditional to give a gift as well, but I'm having a hard time thinking of an appropriate gift for you to present to mother."

"Thanagarian weapon of a type she is fond of," Starfire suggested.

"Or possibly a bolo made of their weird anti-magic metal for use against magic users," Beast Boy added.

"Bracelets," Wonder Woman said suddenly. "Bracers made of Nth metal would be a perfect gift! I just need to get Kal's help. Just wait here, I'll be back shortly."

"OK," the pair agreed, looking over the Amazon laws they would be expected to follow.

"These are very simple and reasonable," Starfire said.

"Gotta love warrior cultures," Beast Boy said.

"I am glad you are able to take female form," Starfire said. "The rules about bringing in males may be fun, but the public claiming it calls for would probably embarrass you."

Beast Boy laughed as he read it. "Nah, that's pretty tame. Just remember to lick your palm first."

"You wouldn't mind?" the orange-skinned girl asked, surprised. "I've found human culture to be very repressed and prudish. My hugs used to make you blush quite heavily."

"Yeah, but now that I remember my last life, I'm a lot less prudish. You don't get through over fifty years of marriage by being a prude," he told her.

"I am happy to hear that," Starfire said. "I have been trying to be less affectionate and I do not enjoy it."

"I thought you and Robin had something going on," Beast Boy said.

"He is too concerned with it affecting the team," Starfire explained. "Plus, he is not comfortable with affection. I think being raised by the walking bat had something to do with that."

"Batman isn't known as a cuddler," Beast Boy agreed as the door opened and Wonder Woman returned with Superman, Batman, and Zatanna.

"I've noticed," Zatanna said with a smirk while Batman glared at Beast Boy and Superman averted his eyes.

"You might want to dress," Wonder Woman suggested.

"My outfit needs to be modified by a qualified mage to match the humanoid form I wear," Beast Boy replied, easily ignoring Batman. "Star's outfit lets her absorb UV rays and I need as much as possible to keep me from falling asleep right now."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Zatanna said, easily modifying spells that had taken a full coven to cast on his outfit with a few words, and handing it to him.

The outfit slithered onto him at a touch, quickly forming a duplicate of Starfire's outfit. "Cool," Beast Boy said as the outfit changed half a dozen times at his mental command, imitating other female superhero costumes. "Thanks, Z!"

"No problem," Zatanna said, waving it off and amused by the whole situation. It wasn't often she got to see Batman embarrassed after all, even if he wouldn't show it.

"I came to impress upon you the fact that you wouldn't merely be representing yourself while there, but the rest of the world in general," the dark knight said firmly.

"And Diana," Superman added. "Your behavior reflects on her choices as well."

"We were planning on being polite, honorable, and getting in at least half a dozen fights, as well as partying our asses off," Beast Boy assured them, much to the shock of the two men.

"It will be glorious!" Starfire enthused.

Diana smiled warmly. "You understand my people well."

"You gotta love warrior women," Beast Boy agreed. "In fact, they insist on it."

Wonder Woman and Starfire laughed whole-heartedly while Zatanna started mentally going over her assumptions about the princess of the Amazons and her people in general.

Seeing Zatanna was distracted, Beast Boy quickly asked, "Hey, Z, could you make me an adapter for something? I need something plug-n-play so I can show Star some things I think she'll like."

Batman and Superman quickly excused themselves, leaving Hippolyta's gift behind while Zatanna tried to keep from laughing as she read Beast Boy's mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They should really plan these things out better," Beast Boy said as they appeared on the Beach of Paradise Island, a bit disappointed they wouldn't get to fly from Florida.

"Perhaps we can take the long way back and get to know... Wonder Girl?" Starfire asked.

"It's a good name," a voice behind them agreed and they spun around to find the queen and her entourage waiting for them.

Hippolyta's blonde locks shone in the sun nearly as much as her jeweled tiara did.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, stunned by the bevy of toga-clad warrior women.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are a man," the queen said, examining Beast Boy - who was still wearing Starfire's form.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked, recovering his composure.

"There is more to being a woman than simply having breasts," Hippolyta said with a smirk.

"Can't argue with you there," Beast Boy agreed, changing back into his normal self. The jungle around them seemed to swell for a moment as the bushes and plants grew slightly larger.

Recalling Amazon traditions and laws, Starfire stepped forward, licked her palm, and smacked Beast Boy on the ass. "This one's mine!" she said firmly.

**Typing By: Ordieth**


End file.
